


Bruises and Bitemarks

by Sunsoara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsoara/pseuds/Sunsoara
Summary: It is time for another exhibition skate and both Morooka and Honda have the pleasure of being the commentators for the evening. What they don't realize is that Yuuri and Victor have a very special surprise for everyone that is sure to keep all eyes focused on the two skaters. The audience is in for one hell of a show!





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> Brief break from my multi-chapter fic to write this little thing. My friend thought up the idea of Victor and Yuuri acting out some interesting things on the ice during a performance and having the commentators respond xD And that is how this was born lol.
> 
> If you have never heard the song Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades please check it out (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M7NpKgYf0M) before reading or during reading. This is what they are skating to and will help set the mood!

“So Honda,” Morooka started as he readjusted his headset, “It has been awhile since we have seen the exhibition piece from both Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. We last saw it at the Grand Prix Final where they stunned the audience with their amazing pairs skate.”

“That’s right Morooka. It was a beautifully choreographed piece that showed both the power and grace from both skaters as well as the bond between them.”

“I’m sure the audience is excited for a repeat performance since this… what in… wait… uhhh…” Morooka stumbled with his words as he stared in shock at the two skaters making their way onto the ice.

Honda grabbed his microphone, his voice raising in excitement, “It appears that Katsuki and Nikiforov are wearing entirely new outfits! Are they not skating their piece from the Grand Prix Final?”

Morooka sat stunned for a second. He had never seen the skaters wearing anything so… revealing before. Victor was completely shirtless except for a very loose black tie circling his neck. Hanging on his hips were low riding black pants, shiny like leather.

Yuuri on the other hand was wearing what could only be described as the tightest pair of black booty shorts ever. His chest was covered in a mesh black shirt that clung to his body as if it was tattooed on his skin and not a piece of material. Strangely, Yuuri wore his glasses, hair down over his forehead and looking damp. In fact, both men’s hair looked like they had just stepped out of the shower.

Morooka cleared his throat, “I’m not sure what is going on but I doubt they are skating Duetto in those outfits. What do you think Honda?”

“Agreed! It looks like we just got the info for the skate as they appear to be moving into their opening pose,” Honda scanned over the paper that was handed to him, “The song is called Bruises and Bitemarks. Let’s watch what they have in store for us!”

The guitar rift filled the arena as Yuri and Victor stood back to back. They glided forward circling each other as if they were alone on the ice.

The two skaters locked eyes, both jumping a triple toe loop before moving like they were pulled together. Yuuri tossed his glasses off to the side of the rink, tipping his head and arching his back as he ran hands through his hair, slicking it back from his face.

“Wow hope those weren’t his real glasses,”

Mooroka facepalms, “Pretty sure they are a prop Honda.”  
_  
_ Yuuri moved right into Victor’s space, lower bodies pushed together. Grasping the loose tie, he fisted it, tugging just a bit. His leg was hitched up on Victor’s hip, the slightly taller man’s hand cupping the thigh to keep him there as their momentum twirled them on the ice. Yuuri used the tie as leverage to pull his face into the crook of Victor’s neck, the other man jerked, eyes going wide as space opened up once again between them.

“Is… is that a hickey on Nikiforov’s neck?”

Morooka shook his head, “Nope. Nope. Definitely not. Nope. Trick of the lighting, Honda.”

“But it doesn’t appear to be going away as they move on the ice - ”

Morooka cupped his hand over the mic, hissing at his fellow commentator, “Just focus on the skating.”

Victor dipped him before Yuuri spun around the other man’s body gracefully. His limbs were like a second skin, ghosting over the muscles of his abdomen, ribs, and back. It was like Yuuri was playing with his body because now he was behind the man and shoving Victor away from him hard, the ice making them glide apart.

The two bodies circled in a spread eagle, mirroring each other’s movements before both took off into a triple axel. As they landed they immediately search out for the other, turning in a flurry of fast step sequences across the ice to end up face to face.

Victor reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s wrist harshly, pulling the tugging, struggling man flush against him. He devoured Yuuri, lips taking the man’s own, swallowing any protests as he cradled the now limp looking body in his arms.

“Whoa! Well no one can say _THAT_ one wasn’t a kiss! Am I right Mooroka?”

Honda’s counterpart was stunned into silence.

It was like a spark ignited in Yuuri, his body expertly freeing himself from Victor’s grasp. His steps lead him away but it was clear he knew that the Russian was in hot pursuit. It appeared Yuuri was taunting Victor as he went into a lunge across the ice. Victor slowly gained on him through his graceful and powerful movements.

Yuuri spun around, skating backwards, hands outstretched, calling Victor to him like a siren leading someone to their demise. Victor took the fingers in his own, spinning Yuuri like he would on the dance floor. After three twirls, Victor pulled the arm he had in his possession right up behind Yuuri’s back, locking the man in place and having full control as he other grasped the elbow of Yuuri’s free arm.

Yuuri leaned back into the hold, head laying back on Victor’s broad shoulder, body pressed flush together as they glided down the middle of the ice.

Honda stared as Yuuri’s body undulated “Is…is Katsuki grinding…”

“Whatever you do… don’t finish that sentence.”

Victor spun Yuuri around, fluidly dipping Yuuri into a death spiral. They pulled out of it, moving far enough apart to make duel death drops into a sit spin. As both completed the spin, Victor came up behind Yuuri, hands resting on his hips, with his mouth latching onto the side of his neck, blue eyes glaring defiantly at the audience.

“Looks like we now have matching hickeys!” Honda trumpeted into the microphone.

Morooka groaned, “Honda, seriously!” He covered his microphone again, “A little professionalism please!”

They broke apart both going into matching twizzles, dizzying spins, hands raking through their hair, eyes closed with one leg up off the ice. Coming together, Yuuri braced his hands on Victor’s back, trusting the man to hold his weight as they went into parallel spread eagles. Moving apart they took off into a triple salchow before glancing past each other close enough to have finger tips brush across their jaws.

Morooka sighed in relief, “Finally it looks like we are getting into more skating elements now. Both are - ”

Words died as Yuuri screeched to a halt on the ice, spray flying up from under his feet from the sheer force of the slide. The next second he was barreling toward Victor, his pace slowing down only enough to allow Victor to catch him and not collapse onto the ice. The man expertly caught Yuuri as legs wrapped around Victor’s waist.

The momentum of the act caused them to slowly rotate and glide backwards as the lyrics stopped and heavy breathing filled the arena instead. Yuuri’s head tipped up to the ceiling, back arched beautifully as Victor’s hands cupped his lower back to keep him in position. The lights strobed making it hard to tell exactly what was going on.

“Morooka…”

“Strobe lighting, Honda. It’s just the strobe lighting.”

“Hmmm lighting seems to be the answer to everything for you tonight. But in my opinion it sure looks like Katsuki is hump -”

Moroka backhanded his cohost hard on the shoulder, hissing through his teeth.

The heaving panting stopped at the same time that Katsuki gracefully detangled himself from Victor. Both entered a step sequence, feet dancing across the ice, pulling them slowly apart. They flew into a triple toe loop, double toe loop combination, landing gracefully onto the ice. Each went into a camel spin, Yuuri stopping after his, one hand resting on his hip cocked to one side, to watch Victor skate seductive circles a few paces away.

Yuuri licked his lips, his posture stiffening, legs spread apart as he curled a finger to beckon Victor to him. Victor’s speed allowed him to glide into a slide across the ice, not quite a copy of Yurio’s move from his exhibition skate from the GPF but fairly close. As he got close to Yuuri, he pressed his legs in, sliding and stopping perfectly between Yuuri’s legs before finally resting his back on the ice. Yuuri sat right on his lap, his hand circling the tie and tugging as the last notes of the song died within the stadium.

There was only a split second of silence before the crowd roared. Yuuri and Victor were looking into each other’s eyes, chests heaving from the exertion of the program. It didn’t seem like they were aware of the audience yet as Yuuri bent down to kiss Victor.

The crowd cheered even louder which caused Yuuri to startle and finally look up. He scrambled off of Victor, helping the other man to his feet as they both took their bows.

“Morooka, that certainly was an unexpected performance from Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. Your thoughts?

Morooka was staring at the ice where the two skaters were basking in the applause, his fingers pressed to his temple like he had a splitting headache. He gave a flailing gesture with his other hand towards the figures, “How the HELL can Katsuki stand there and blush after that performance!?”

Honda’s eyes grew wide, clearing his throat, “Umm, let’s go down to Oda who is with some of the other competitors to get their thoughts. Oda?”

“Thanks, Honda. I’m here with Christophe Giacometti. Do you have any words to say after the exhibition skate just performed by Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov?”

Chris tilted his chin, giving a seductive look and smirk at the camera, “Well I know for a fact that both love to -”

“WHEN KATSUDON AND THE OLD MAN GET OFF THE ICE I’M GOING TO KILL THEM! THEY STOLE MY MOVE FROM MY PROGRAM!”

A tiny blonde streak tore past the camera in the direction of the kiss and cry. Both Oda and Chris were stunned for a second, “Ummm back to you Morooka?”

Morooka moaned. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> For everyone waiting for the next chapter of Caught in Eros, hang tight! I’m working on it, had a bit of writer’s block, plus a few days to get my cosplay ready for the next con… and work. I really appreciate your support of my fic and I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> Victuuri for life!


End file.
